bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Rose
Natalia Rose is a former Little Sister who has escaped from Rapture. Living on the surface for nearly ten years, Natalia returned to Rapture seeking to restore Rapture to its former self. She has instilled fear in the hearts of the Splicers of Rapture as she has her mental link to all Little Sisters has allowed her to become the guardians of the Little Sisters. She has become more powerful than any known Little Sister in history. Biography Natalia's childhood was just like any Little Sister's. After being rescued from Rapture by Jack, Natalia lived in a shelter on the surface. She always yearned for the ocean and watched the sea everyday on the beach. One day, as a young woman, Natalia returned to Rapture with the dream of restoring it into a utopia. She knew that the only way to do that for sure was to eliminate the Splicers and keep the Little Sisters safe until she could think of a more humane way to produce large amounts of ADAM. She became the unofficial sovereign of Rapture, watching over the Little Sisters and striking down any Splicer that gets to out of line. She began enslaving the Alpha Series Big Daddies to do her bidding, becoming laborers to rebuild the city. While this went on, Natalia wiped out several hundred Splicers. On one of her regular death hunts, Natalia discovered something, the ADAM Eel, an eel-like sea slug that produces nearly ten times the amount of ADAM as regular slugs and at three times the speed. Natalia began experimenting with ways to increase that further until implanting them into spliced women. Natalia later began kidnapping the spliced women and keeping them detained for they would become the vessels for more ADAM. As ADAM supply began to increase, Natalia began freeing Little Sisters of the sea slugs within them. She gave them the decision of staying in Rapture or returning to the surface; an offer in which most decided to stay. Natalia began rebuilding Rapture with these Little Sisters as the first inhabitants of her new city, the first Utopians. Abilities Natalia has absorbed a number of Plasmids which have completely fused with her genetic structure. Because she was a Little Sister, the worry of genetic degeneration is not an issue. Natalia has become one of the most, if not the most powerful person in Rapture. *'Telekinesis' - Natalia's telekinetic ability is amazing, allowing her to lift and bend massive three-foot thick steel without straining. *'Electro Bolt' - Natalia's Electro Bolt is powerful, enough to magnetize metal and destroy buildings with massive lightning storms. *'Incinerate!' - Natalia's Incinerate is powerful enough to melt steel into molten, liquid metal. *'Hypnotize' - Natalia can hypnotize multiple people at once for up to a week at a time depending on their will. *'Winter Blast' - Natalia can creates incredibly powerful ice storms, deadly enough to kill in seconds. *'Security Command' - Natalia has hacked every security terminal in Rapture giving her full control of the city's security. *'Scout' - Natalia can create a ghost that walks through walls, turns invisible, and flies. In this form, she can also drain ADAM from bodies to sustain the ghostly form. *'Cyclone Trap' - Creates multiple large tornadoes that pummel and throw targets like a rag doll. If used around water, it can create either a water spout or whirl pool. Category:144-Patient Appelant Category:Characters Category:Little Sister